The Vampire's Mate
by RyanWolfeIsHot
Summary: Ryan is secretly seeing Eric. Everything is fine until they receive some shocking news. Ryan is pregnant. After Eric finds out He tells ryan the truth about what he really is. Also someone is stalking ryan and trying to take his baby.Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryan loved Eric more than anything. He knew Eric loved he would not only tell him everyday but he would also show him. They would make love every night when Ryan got home from work.

"Ry you home." Ryan was startled when heard Eric call his name.

"Yeah I'm here." Ryan called back.

Ryan walked into the kitchen where he knew Eric would already be. No matter what kind of day he has he always goes into the kitchen to get something to eat when he comes home from a long day of work.

"Hey." Eric says as he digs through the refrigerator.

Ryan begins to chew his fingernails. "Um, Eric. I really need to talk to you about something."

Eric finally stops digging through the food to look at Ryan. He heard the nervousness in Ryan's words. "What's up babe? Is everything okay."

"Eric is there anything you want to tell me about yourself? Is there something that I don't know about you?"

"NO! Why?" Eric asks surprised.

"Because I think I am pregnant." Ryan closes his eyes and waits for a blow that never comes.

"Hey were going to have a baby?" Eric breaks into a grin.

Ryan opens his eyes and nods his head. "Yeah. Remember three months ago when you took me out for my birthday? Well we didn't use a condom and we were doing it all day."

"Oh god. Well it looks like your going to have to get an office job."

"What! I don't think so I am so not going to get an office job. I became a CSI because I wanted to be able to go out into the field not because I wanted to sit in an uncomfortable office chair all day." Ryan pouted.

"Well we better go in tomorrow together to tell H."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan nervously walked into work the next morning. Eric couldn't come with him because something had come up. Ryan searched the whole lab before he finally found Horatio walking away from the ballistics lab.

Ryan took a deep breath and called, "H! I need to talk to you."

Horatio turned around surprised. "Mr. Wolfe? What are you doing here don't you have today off. If you are here for the case we haven't found anything new."

"I know I'm not here for the case. I'm here because something has happened. I think we should talk in you office I have been getting this weird feeling that someone has been following me." Ryan looked around him.

Horatio nodded and led the way to his office. He opened the door for Ryan and looked around before closing the door, locking it, and shutting the blinds. He turned around and looked at Ryan.

"Imprenat." Ryan mumbled.

Horatio raised his eyes at his youngest CSI. "Come again?"

Ryan giggled at the look on his boss's face. Horatio understood what he said.

"I'm pregnant. I am going to have a baby and it's Eric's. And before you say that it isn't true I have a picture of the both of us together." Ryan pulled out a picture Eric's sister, Marisol, took of them kissing at a beach. It was also the day that the baby had been conceived.

Horatio smiled at the picture. Ryan really looked beautiful in that picture. "You didn't need to show me that I would have believed you. I have seen the way you looked at each other. And before when you both used to be at each other's throats, I always knew you would end up together."

"Alright I have to go home but thank you for listening and understanding our relationship." Ryan smiled and walked out of his boss's office.

Horatio mentally cheered to himself. Calleigh owed both him and Alexx. "I am twenty bucks richer." Horatio smirked and walked out of his office.

A man stepped out of the shadows with a grin on his face. So the vampire king has a mate. His grin got so wide that his vampire teeth showed. The boy was so pretty. He would be his. The evil man walked away with a little hop in his step.

When he arrived at his destination he walked straight to the throne that his master rested on and bowed.

"Master, the king has a mate."

The one called master got a crazy look on his face. "What do you know of the mate?"

"It is a boy about twenty four. He is extremely beautiful my master and he is also with child."

The master got a serious look on his face. "How far along is he?"

"Six weeks."

"Good, Good I want to be kept updated on the boy's pregnancy. I want that baby healthy when it becomes my apprentice. I am also in need of a wife. I am sure the boy would make me a powerful army of children." The man walked away with an evil glint in his eyes. He hated that stupid vampire king. Kidnapping the boy would be like killing two birds with one stone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryan walked through the door feeling very sick. He didn't even glance at Eric when he walked up to him. He only had eyes for the bathroom. Poor Ryan was puking his guts out and Eric felt incredibly guilty that he couldn't do anything about it. Eric just new that this was going to be very difficult to explain to Ryan. He had to tell Ryan tonight or he was going to die from the guilt.

Once Ryan was done with his morning sickness Eric stood up and went to get him some water. Ryan took the water gratefully.

"Thanks." He said.

Eric bit his lip before asking: "Ryan would you mind coming out to the living room with me? I have something I need to talk to you about."

Ryan nodded his head before following Eric out to the living room. "What is this about?"

"You might want to sit down for this." As soon as Ryan sat down Eric sighed.

"I am a vampire king Ryan." Eric said this very seriously but Ryan started laughing at him.

"Really Eric you couldn't have come up with a better excuse? I mean how can you keep lying to me." Ryan started to cry. He had stopped laughing completely by now.

"I thought you loved me?" Ryan had tears running down his face.

"I do love you Ry and I am telling you the truth. How else can you explain being pregnant? Horatio already knows. It's why I didn't come. I had to think of the best way to tell you. I really am a vampire. I am the king of all good vampires." Ryan looked at him funny.

"Eric this had better be some kind of joke. I don't believe you. There is no such thing as vampires." Ryan backed away as he said this.

"Ryan you're pregnant, how do you explain that? I promise you that I am telling you the truth. I would never ever lie to you, especially when you're in this condition. Look I will even prove it to you." Eric stepped forward a couple of spaces before he was right in front of Ryan and then he turned away. When he turned back his teeth had come passed his lips and his eyes had turned a hypnotizing black.

Ryan shrieked and jumped back. After a couple of seconds his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he would have fell if Eric hadn't caught him.

"Crap." Eric lifted Ryan into his arms and carried him bridal style all the way to their bed. He gently lowered him onto the bed before getting his cell phone out to call Alexx.

He told her about Ryan and she agreed to come look at him. He walked back into their bedroom and stood over Ryan.

"Oh Ry this is a mess. I promise that I will do anything I can to protect you. I can feel the evil coming to take both you and our baby away. I swear I will never let anything happen to you. I love you so much and if I lost you I would die." Eric began to walk away.

Ryan's eyes began to flutter. "Did you really mean it? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I love you more than everything. Nothing will ever take you away from me."

"Promise?"

"I promise… but wait…. Does that mean you believe I am a vampire?"

"Well Yeah. I mean you kind of convinced me with those teeth and black eyes. God Eric that is really freaky. Why did you look so weird?"

"I haven't fed off my mate yet. Now that you're pregnant it is even harder to control the urge to feed off of you. I wish you feed off of you only with your permission."

"Why do you have to feed off of me?"

"You're my mate. As my mate you are the only one I will feed off of. Once I start feeding, I won't be able to stop. I will want to feed off of you at random times. If I don't I will die and so will you? You will also become immortal like me. You won't age anymore just as I won't. You will always be twenty-four. I will always be twenty-six. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

A knock at the door broke them out of their thoughts.

"It's Alexx. I want her to check you. I want to make sure you were not hurt when you passed out." Eric left the room and Ryan stayed in bed.

The examination went by with no problems and Ryan was pronounced one hundred percent healthy. They all went out into the living room so that they could say goodbye to Alexx when she left. They talked for a while and finally Alexx took Eric into the kitchen to speak to him while Ryan went to the bathroom. He had to pee a lot recently.

"I want you to keep him safe Eric. I don't trust some of the people at the lab. They might work for The Evil's. They will try to take both Ryan and the baby. Don't let him out of your sight. I have to go now but please keep my baby safe." Alexx gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek and congratulations before leaving.

Eric looked very hungry and Ryan new why. "You can feed if you want to. I don't mind. I just have a question. Will it hurt and what will it feel like?"

"I heard that it gives the mate the most pleasure they have ever felt. I never heard about it hurting other than a small sting after the first time. You also don't have to worry about blood loss. Your body has already been recognized as my mate so it will make extra blood for me. Hey Ryan, you look tired do you want me to feed from you in our bed that way you can go right to sleep? Whenever I feed from you, you will be physically drained so you will pass out every time."

Ryan nodded and Eric picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He layed him on the bed and then got on top of him. He quickly grew his teeth out and looked into Ryan's eyes. Ryan was in a trance and he slowly moved his neck to the side. Eric latched on and started to suck before finally letting his fangs pierce Ryan's neck. Ryan closed his eyes tight at the feeling of Eric biting him. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as Eric continued to suck his blood. Ryan let out intense moans making Eric suck harder. When he was done, he pulled his teeth out and looked down at Ryan. He was out like a light. Eric took off both of their clothes before getting under the covers and spooning Ryan from behind. He rested his hands around Ryan's belly before finally joining Ryan in sleep. He couldn't wait as the pregnancy progressed he was going to spoil Ryan so much. They both slept like babies that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Ryan woke up wrapped in Eric's arms. At first he was confused by the throbbing in his neck, but then he remembered the night before and understood why it was hurting so bad. When he felt Eric's hands start to rub his stomach he realized that Eric was awake.

Eric was loving the feeling of waking up with Ryan wrapped safely in his arms. He could never get enough of the brunette. It was harder now that they didn't work together. He was going to go back to being a CSI, but still it had been almost eight months since they had slept together regularly. Now they only saw each other at random times. It was hard to be together and not see each other. Now, with Ryan pregnant, there was no way he was going to let Ryan work alone. No, he was going to work every case Ryan worked on and he was going to be with Ryan any time he was out in the field. There will never ever be another time like the nail incident. He was going to make sure of it.

Eric felt Ryan stirring and started to rub his belly to help wake him up. Eric couldn't wait until that belly got bigger. Ryan was going to be so beautiful and he couldn't wait. He had to admit with both his and Ryan's looks; their baby was going to be very pretty.

"Mmm Eric, can you move you let go so I don't puke all over this nice clean bed."

"Awww, but I want us to stay like this forever."

"How about I roll over and throw up all over you."

Eric immediately let go and Ryan got up and practically flew to the bathroom. Eric felt bad so he followed his lover into the bathroom. They took a shower together and were just about to walk to their room when Ryan heard a voice. Ryan freaked out and tapped Eric on the shoulder.

"Oh god Eric I think someone is in the house." Ryan whimpered.

They were both only wearing towels and so Eric got some boxers on as fast as he could. He wasn't quick enough and all of a sudden someone opened the door.

Ryan screamed and ran behind Eric losing his towel in the process.

It was only Jesse and Walter.

Ryan's scream had stopped them from coming in the doorway, so they just stood their looking shocked at seeing Ryan not only naked, but also naked with Eric Delko.

All of a sudden both Walter and Jesse started laughing hysterically at their friend. Jesse was laughing so hard he was on the floor. Walter had to grab onto the door handle the keep himself up.

Ryan was not amused at all. He was crying.

"What the hell was that? You stupid jerks. I can't believe you scared me that bad. Ryan grabbed the pair of boxers Eric held in his hand before putting them on and running to under the bed where the baseball bat was. He started to walk over to the two laughing men but Eric held him back.

"I will handle them. You go sit on the bed."

Eric turned to them. He did not look happy. He turned back to Ryan who was crying still.

Walter and Jesse stopped laughing, as Eric got closer to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Both of you come over here right now!" Eric shouts at them. Both flinch and walk over to stand in front of Eric. They went to say something but Eric held his hand up.

"Don't even think about talking." Both men close their mouths quickly. "First things first I want to know why you broke into our house. How did you even get in? I know I locked the doors before I went to bed last night so tell me right now."

Jesse answered that. "Well Ryan showed us where the key was a while ago. You had just left the lab when we started hanging out, I think."

Walter then began to talk. "We thought we could surprise Ryan by coming. We saw him talk to Horatio and we wanted to know about it. We didn't mean to scare him so bad, we didn't know anyone would be with here with him."

Eric looked at Ryan, silently asking him if they should tell the guys about Ryan's condition.

"It's okay, you can tell them Eric." Ryan said softly, though he was still crying because of hormones.

Eric nodded his head at him and then turned back to the guys. "Okay we will tell you guys what is going on, but I want everyone here for that. We could tell everyone and not have to worry about telling people at different times. Is it okay that we tell everyone Ryan?"

"Yeah. It's okay." Ryan hopped off the bed to finish getting dress while Eric started making calls. He didn't really care that he was only wearing boxers.

Ryan walked out of his room wearing black skinny jeans and a tight neon green shirt. He brushed his hair but he didn't brush it back so he looked just like he did when he first came to the lab.

"Dang Ry, you look awesome." Jesse said.

"Yeah Ryan, you look amazing." Walter was getting jealous of Eric.

"You look beautiful baby, but now first things first. I am going to get dressed. Jesse, Walter, you will both go into the living room and answer the door when everyone gets here. Ryan I don't want you to do anything overexerting. Just make breakfast for yourself. I will be back in a minute.

When Eric was done, he walked out into the living room to see that everyone was there.

"Oh good everyone is here, so let's get started on why you are all here." He sat down next to Ryan grabbed his hand.

"I…I am pregnant." Ryan stuttered.

Everyone was looking at Ryan's and Eric's intertwined hands when suddenly what Ryan said processed in their heads. Only Horatio and Alexx didn't say anything.

"What?" Natalia Boa Vista was shocked.

"Oh my gosh guys! Congratulations!" Exclaimed Calleigh.

"Wow! I didn't see that coming." That of course came from Walter.

"Okay, okay we know you guys are shocked but there is something else we need to tell you guys. Well I guess there are a bunch more things but they are more minor. Okay Eric you explain because I am hungry." Ryan walked out of the room towards the kitchen to get the breakfast he had just made.

"Well Me and Ryan have been together forever and the truth is I am not exactly human. I am a vampire." Everyone began to talk at the same time but Eric held his hands up. "I know you guys probably don't believe me but it's true. Just look at my claim mark on Ryan's neck. I don't really want to turn into a vampire right now. Anyways I am royalty, meaning that I am the vampire king. Now I know you guys are pretty skeptical right now but once you see the people come after me and Ryan, you will see that I am telling the truth."

Ryan walked back into the room with French toast with pineapple sauce all over it. The plate was also packed a mile high. Ryan saw everyone staring at him. "Do you guys want some? They taste amazing." Ryan sat down on his chair and began to eat. Everybody looked at him like he was nuts, but then they remembered that he was pregnant and just shrugged at his odd eating.

Alexx was proud her baby boy was eating. He never ate enough before now his pregnancy was sure to help that.

Eric continued to talk as Ryan ate his breakfast. About an hour later they had come up with a way to keep Ryan safe from harm. He was not to go anywhere without another male, he couldn't go out into the field without Eric, and he definitely couldn't eat anything offered to him without Eric trying it first. Ryan was annoyed at first but he would never do anything to harm his baby. He agreed to stop going out into the field at eight months. It was better that he stops there because no one wanted him to go into labor out into the field. Horatio aloud Eric to come back to work with them too so that Ryan could be safe. Anyways Eric was overall Horatio's best CSI so he would always be aloud back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At four and a half months, Ryan was just starting to show. It was a Friday night and both had the night off. They were sitting in their room on the bed. Ryan was leaning on Eric, who was leaning with his back against the headboard and his hands on Ryan's small baby bump. Ryan put his hands on Eric's.

"Eric, can you tell me more about vampires and their mates? I want to know what to expect."

"Well, there is no such thing as a turned vampire. You have to be born a vampire. For example, you won't become a vampire even if you get bitten. Another thing about vampires is that they will live until the end of time. I can't die, and because you are my mate neither can you. We will live together forever." Ryan looked thoughtful.

"So, I won't be a vampire?"

"No. Only our kids."

"I won't have to worry about getting sick anymore will I?"

Eric shook his head. "Just because you are immortal that doesn't mean you can't still get sick. You could still loose our baby."

"Haven't any vampires gone bad?"

"Yes there are many who have gone bad. Right now there is a war going on. There are some vampires who are willing to kill innocent humans to get blood. Not many humans are willing to mate with vampires. Those without mates begin to go crazy and just start attacking humans. There are others who don't like me and want to get rid of me so that they could become the king or the ruler of the world. Ryan, they will try and take you from me. They will see our baby as the key to winning the war." Ryan looked scared and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"Why?"

"Because our baby is the key to winning the war. Everyday my dad sends out good vampires to fight the rogue vampires. That is why I sometimes have to leave you will H. Ryan If you ever feel like your being watched or like someone is following you I want you to tell me immediately." Ryan's eyes widened and he put his hands over his mouth. 

"Oh god. Eric before it was only sometimes but now almost all the time it feels like someone is following me. It really scares me sometimes because I know there is someone there but whenever I tell someone and we look around there is no one there. They just think I imagine it. But now I know that there must really be someone following me. I will be completely defenseless if I am not going to become a vampire." Eric saw red. Someone was following _his_ mate around.

"I don't think so." Eric said out loud.

"No. It isn't going to happen. Ryan from now on you will come will me everywhere. There will be no going out places with the team without me there. If I have to go to work on your days off then you will come with me okay?" Ryan nodded and decided that he should steer the conversation to something else.

"I thought that maybe we could have everyone over Sunday night. What do you think about having the team and Marisol come over? She barely goes out now because of almost being shot and Horatio barely lets her out so I think she would like to spend some time with everyone." Ryan looked at Eric hopefully.

"I don't know…" Eric said.

"Oh please, please, please. I will cook and clean and do everything. I really want to do something other that go home and work everyday. We never ever have people over. You say it your self all the time. You used to always go out with your friends before. Why can't I have people over when I want to?" Ryan really wanted to have everyone come over.

Eric sighed. "I guess we can have everyone over. I just don't want you stressing yourself out. And you don't have to do everything your self. You can have people over anytime you want. Ryan smiled and gave Eric a big kiss before leaning over and turning off the lava lamp next to their bed.

"Wait we aren't going to have sex tonight?" Eric was pouting he really hoped their conversation would lead to sex but it looked like Ryan had other plans.

"God Eric, you don't need to have sex every night. I am tired and ready for bed."

"But I really want to show you how much I love you."

"I am sure you do but unless you want to sleep on the couch to night I suggest you stop harassing me." Ryan rolled over onto his side because as he couldn't sleep on his stomach anymore, his side was the next most comfortable. Eric frowned but spooned behind Ryan and started to go to sleep. After about five minutes he was still wide awake so he began to talk to Ryan.

"What about tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"What?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Can we have sex tomorrow?"

"Eric I swear you are about this close to …"

"I am sorry I must have been sleep talking I will just go back to sleep now." Eric shut up now.

"Good cuz the next time you decide to talk you get to sleep on the couch." Both went to sleep after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The case they were working on had been stressing every member on the team out. Twelve boys ranging from the ages of ten to fourteen were found raped and killed. All had puncture marks on their necks and none had any blood left in their bodies, which proved that they were dealing with rogue vampires. Eric was going crazy with the fact that more and more vampires were coming to Miami. He wouldn't even let Ryan go to the bathroom alone. The only lead they had was an old mansion that was supposed to be empty. People say that at night they could hear voices and laughing going on in that mansion. Eric decided that he was going to check it out with the rest of the team, even though it was Ryan's day off.

The team was getting ready to head out in the hummers when Natalia noticed that Eric wasn't there yet.

"I thought Eric was coming?" She asked.

Horatio shook his head. "Well today is Ryan's day off I am sure he would want to stay home with him."

All of a sudden out of nowhere Eric comes up with Ryan in his arms. "I am coming I just had to feed first."

Everyone stared in shock at him. But before anyone could say something to him, Alexx started yell.

"Eric! What do you think you are doing? He is already five months pregnant and you are bringing him to a place that has rogue vampires. Did he even agree to this? Is he even awake?" Alexx looked at Ryan and realized that he was indeed sleeping.

"Oh god Eric! You knocked him out before you came here didn't you?" Calleigh said shocked.

Eric scratched the back of his head. "I only fed from him. It's not like put something in him drink or hit him on the dead with something. I just drank a little more than usual so that I could come and bring him too."

"Why didn't you just leave him with your mom?" Asked Horatio.

"Because he is safer with me than with my mom. Now stop yelling at me so we can go."

"This is going to be dangerous Eric. I don't think you should bring him."

"It's going to be fine Horatio. What is the worst that can happen?" Eric didn't know just how wrong he was.

Once they got to the old mansion they all got their guns ready and Eric adjusted Ryan so that his arms were wrapped around his neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist. Everyone rolled their eyes at Eric none of them thought that Ryan was going to be safe at all in this place. Eric was going to be sleeping on the couch for year. They were each in teams: Alexx would go with Calleigh, Natalia would go with Frank, Jesse would go with Walter, and Horatio would go with Eric. Each team was going to take a separate part of the house. Horatio and Eric got the top floor and the mausoleum as if there were vampires there it would be easier for them to catch the vampires with Eric.

They had been searching for about an hour before Ryan woke up.

"Where am I? Oh my god is that a tomb?" Horatio and Eric were searching through the tombs so Ryan's voice startled them.

"Oh crap. Ry, you weren't supposed to wake up yet." Eric was so dead. He was hoping he could get Ryan to sleep until he got home, that way he wouldn't have to worry about Ryan getting mad.

"Eric where the heck am I? Why am I here? I thought you said you weren't going on this stupid vampire-hunting raid. God you are so sleeping on the couch tonight." Ryan was beyond angry. This was supposed to be his day off and now he wouldn't get another one for at least a week.

All of a sudden Ryan notice that he was feeling a little funny. It wasn't like the morning sickness kind of funny it was more like something was near him that was making him feel sick.

Eric and Horatio had returned to their search through the tombs.

"Eric I feel kind of funny." Both Eric and Horatio turned around and looked at Ryan. He was sweating and he looked like he was going to fall asleep. They both ran over to him and felt his head. He felt hot.

"Oh god." Eric knew of only one thing that can make vampire mates that sick so quickly. There were vampires in this room. Eric jumped up and started to look around.

"Come out where I can see you. I know your there." Eric looked everywhere but up.

_Bam!_

About six vampires came crashing down. Horatio took out his gun and started firing. Eric took his fangs out along with his gun and started to fire and bite. Ryan was wide-awake now. He stared wide-eyed at the fight before finding Eric's cell phone on the ground. He picked it up and began to frantically call the others. Once he was done he crawled into a corner and wrapped his arms around his no longer flat stomach. One of the vampires that Horatio was fighting saw him and snuck up behind Horatio and threw him into one of the tombs. Luckily Horatio only hit his left arm and not his head. There was no snap so he didn't break his arm either.

"Hello my pretty. You are coming with me." The vampire made a grab for Ryan but Ryan wasn't that defenseless. He always had his gun with him.

_Bang!_

And the vampire went down with a whole in its head. Ryan jumped up and started firing at the other vampires. If they were here for him then he couldn't let them take him. They weren't going to get within ten feet of his baby. Finally with Ryan's help all the vampires were down.

Everyone came bursting into the Mausoleum just as Ryan shot the last of the vampires. Of course the vampire he shot was right in front of the door and the shot caused everyone behind the door to scream.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Walter.

Ryan nodded wiping the sweat and dirt off of his face. "Yeah we're all good but I think Horatio might need to get his arm looked at."

"Ryan you should get looked at too. I think you are bleeding." Alexx said worriedly. Ryan looked down on himself.

"Oh that's just blood from the vampire I shot."

"Ok lets just get out of here okay?" Eric felt completely embarrassed. His _pregnant_ lover had not only incapacitated more vampires than him but had also made him look like an idiot by just waking up.

Once they got back at the lab Horatio decide that since they found the killers the case was closed and everyone could go home.

Eric had walked to the lab so they had to walk back home.

"Eric I can't believe you. I can't even think of what to say to you right now."

"Ry I am sorry I didn't think I just … you saw what those_ monsters_ did to those kids. I couldn't let them get away."

"They weren't going to get away the team would have been fine on their own. Didn't you see how close they got to me Eric? If I didn't have my in my pocket what do think could have happened? I would have been kidnapped. Then what? Well let's think, oh yeah they would have kept me hidden and then I have my baby and you die. Eric you have to think about these kinds of things. It was only a month ago that you were telling me not to be reckless."

"Ryan look I don't want to talk about this right now let's just forget about it."

"No I think we need to talk about this now. Eric you don't get it…"

"What do I not get I made a mistake it won't happen again alright."

"You didn't just make a mistake. A mistake is misspelling a word, a mistake is not bringing your five months pregnant mate into a room full of vampires who want to kill said mate. That is…. That is…. I don't even know what that is but it definitely is not a mistake."

"RYAN! I said stop." Eric was walking a little in front of Ryan. He turned around and showed his teeth and red eyes to Ryan. The shouting scared Ryan but when Eric turned around he jumped back terrified. His face had gone white and his eyes had filled up with tears. Eric instantly fixed his face at the look on Ryan's. "Oh, Ryan I'm so sorry." He held out a hand to rub Ryan's cheek but Ryan backed up shaking his head. He was still scared.

Eric took his hand back and walked away leaving Ryan there. After walking for about a couple of minutes without looking back he heard a scream and he whipped around just in time to see a man dragging Ryan with a cloth over his mouth to a black car. Eric ran but he wasn't fast enough. The car drove off screeching. Ryan was gone. Eric was too shocked by what had happened and what he had done to do anything other than stand there watching as the car holding his beautiful lover disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Quick! Open the door! The king is coming." One of the kidnappers said.

The door was opened and Ryan was shoved through the door and into the car. The kidnappers jumped in as the car started to speed away.

The vampires began to smile. They did their jobs perfect. Their master was going to be very happy with them.

The most evil looking vampire still held the cloth over Ryan's nose and mouth. Ryan just began to close his eyes as the chloroform began to kick in.

"Hey look at this he's asleep." The others gathered around.

"He's pretty isn't he?" One of them said.

The others nodded. They were just beginning to pull up to an abandoned manor in the glades.

"I love this job." The evil looking one said while carrying an unconscious Ryan out of the car and into the manor.

They walked through narrow hallways and small doors before finally reaching what seems almost like a throne room. There was a man there. A very familiar man. A man that, If Ryan was awake, he would hit him. That man was…

«~§~•~§~«

Eric was still standing in the street when he got a call from Horatio. Eric looked at his phone and then answered it. He was still in shock.

"He…hell…hello H?" He was stuttering.

It wasn't Horatio. It was Walter

"What the heck was that man? You are all over the news. The fight, the kidnapping, you just standing there while **your** mate was kidnapped what were you thinking leaving him alone like that? You are still there. Why aren't you coming back to the lab? Don't you want him back? I still don't see you running." Walter's voice wasn't heard anymore because Eric was already running to the lab. He ignored the news people and just kept running. Once he got there he was in hysterics.

"Oh my god I just left him there. It was just some stupid fight and now he is out there with no one to protect him. No one there to hold him. What am I gonna do?" Horatio and Calleigh put a hand on his shoulder.

Horatio spoke as the whole lab gathered around the team and the distraught vampire.

"First we need to figure out who took and who has him now."

"Uh sir? I um was walking by I.A.B Stetler's office and um well I kind of heard a conversation he was having. He talked about your CSIs and he talked about kidnapping Wolfe. He said that he was paying some gang. He said something about a master. I am not sure if this helps. I mean it might be some kind of joke or something." Some random guy in the crowd said.

"No this helps. When did you hear this conversation?" Horatio asked.

"This morning sir."

Horatio's eyes turned cold. That man had done enough meddling with this team. "Thank you for your help." Horatio nodded his head to the man and then dragged everyone to his office.

"Eric we are getting Ryan back. I promise you. But you need to get your act together. This is going to take some planning. We can't just barge in. Will you be able to handle yourself?"

Eric looked down and nodded.

"Okay well I know he owns a manor in Coral Gables. Its in the glades."

"Can we at least check the place out? Wait never mind. I am going to check the place you guys can do whatever you want. I need him back. I won't let him stay on his own." And then Eric left. Everyone looked at each other and followed him out. _Oh boy this was going to be a long day._ Horatio thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics_ are Rick Stetlers POV

Chapter 9

When they got to the house Eric had only one thing on his mind, grab Ryan and go. They wouldn't be able to take out all the vampires. It would have to wait. Ryan was in too much danger.

Everyone agreed with the plan. This time no one would split up.

~ • ~

Ryan was lied out on a bed still unconscious. His shirt had been taken off and a doctor stood over him.

"He is having a boy sir." Said the doctor.

Rick settler got a dark gleam in his eyes. An evil smile broke out showing just how much of a monster he really was. He was no vampire. No, he was much more evil than that.

"A boy." He stated looking more and more the monster he was.

_That is it I have won. All I have to do is kill Delko and that dumb ass who calls himself master. A boy. Wolfe really was something. I now have everything I need to become ruler of this world. All because one stupid vampire couldn't protect his mate, aww life was good. _

He looked down at Ryan. _Hm. He really is beautiful. I can't wait until I have him under me, screaming out my name in ecstasy, his bump rubbing against my stomach. _

Rick didn't realize that he was almost acting out his fantasy until a shriek brought him back. _Well I guess he is awake. _"Hello mine."

Ryan glared at him. "You have two seconds to get off of me before you lose the ability to have kids."

"Oh really?"

**Bam**

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" Stetler screamed.

Ryan hadn't been tied to his bed so he quickly pushed Rick off of him before shoving him off the other side of the bed and punching the doctor. He was still small enough to run as fast as he could when he wasn't pregnant which gave him an advantage. He ran straight into Eric's arms.

"Well that was easy wasn't it?" Said Eric shocked

"Get me out of here please." Ryan said burying his head into Eric's chest.

Horatio nodded at Ryan. "We will leave now. What did they do to you? Are you hurt?"

Eric was already checking Ryan for any injuries. "I'm fine. Just a little tired still from the chloroform."

"Here let me carry you." Said a worried and sad Eric.

"Sure but we have to leave now they were after me."

They all followed Eric.

Once everyone was in the car and leaving Ryan cuddled into Eric and told him:

"I still love you and I forgive you for leaving me." And with that Ryan fell asleep in Eric's arms.

Everything would be okay now. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yes. Everything was going to be okay. Eric just had to make sure that he kept Ryan close and not leave him alone. Eric had been planning something. He and the rest of the gang were planning the proposal. Eric had decided it was time to finally marry the one he loves.

It was just a week after Ryan's kidnapping and it was also the day Eric was going to propose.

Ryan was getting ready for a romantic dinner with Eric. Eric was going to take him out to dinner and then a movie. After that, Eric promised to take him to see Eric's castle. That's right, Eric owns the castle as soon as he marries and has an heir. That means the he technically isn't a king yet only a prince. The only way he could be king is if his heir is born. Eric still calls himself king, though, because Ryan was carrying his baby.

They went to Olive Garden and went to see How To Train Your Dragon. Ryan had been waiting for forever to see that movie. Eric then drove them to the castle.

Eric opened the door for Ryan when they arrived and held his hand all the way to the castle doors. The guards all bowed low to them and Eric led Ryan all the way to his room. Ryan was curios as to what Eric lived in as a child. The room was huge with a four-poster bed in the middle and the walls made of waterfalls. There were French doors leading to the balcony. Ryan ran to the balcony looking at the view. It was amazing. The castle was on the beach. Ryan was so loving this room.

"God Eric! I am so loving this room. Why did you wait so long to show me this place?"

"I wasn't sure if I was ready to commit to a life long relationship but now I am sure Ryan." Eric grabbed Ryan's hand. "Come to the beach with me. I have to show you it. I know you would love it."

Eric dragged Ryan to the balcony and lifted up a small door on the floor. Ryan gasped. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Is that a trap door? Oh my gosh that is so cool. Where does it lead to?" He asked.

"There are different trap doors and tunnels throughout the castle. They are all hidden so I don't know where all of them are but I could show you some time. Anyways this one leads down to the beach so let's go."

The tunnel was dark and Eric kept his hand wrapped around Ryan's waist and stomach the whole time. They only had a torch to light their path.

"This is so cool Eric. I am really glad you showed me this place." Ryan said once they reached the end of the tunnel.

"I am glad you like it baby." Eric brought them to the center of the beach and took Ryan's hands in his and got down on one knee.

"Ryan, Remember how I said I was ready to settle down with you, well I wasn't lying. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my long life with you by my side as Ryan Delko. Will you marry me my beautiful Ryan Jake Wolfe?" Eric took out a velvet box with the most beautiful ring Ryan had ever seen. It had both emeralds and diamonds and rubies. "I picked that one because rubies are your birthstone and the emeralds match your amazing eyes and the diamonds are really pretty like you."

Ryan smiled and said, "Oh of course I will marry you Eric."

Eric jumped up and kissed Ryan with so much force that he almost knocked them to the floor. Wile he was kissing Ryan senseless he slipped the ring on Ryan's finger.

"I love you and our baby so much Ry."

All of a sudden they heard cheering behind them. Everyone from the castle and all of their friends and family were out there cheering. A month later Ryan Wolfe became Ryan Delko.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wedding

A couple of days after Eric proposed Ryan took Eric to his parent's house.

"I am still not sure about this I mean what if they don't like me." Eric had heard stories of Mr. Wolfe's reactions to Ryan's boyfriends. He was terrified.

"Oh Eric you will be fine. I promise. What are you afraid of anyway? It's not like they are going to eat you for dinner or something." Ryan said while rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"What if they don't like me and make you break up with me. Or they might try to kill me because they might think I brainwashed you into liking me. I don't know why I am afraid but like I think that it might be safer if we just didn't go."

"Oh my god Eric you have got to be kidding me. We have just flown all the way from Miami to Boston and now you decided we shouldn't go? I don't think so. They need to know I am getting married. They didn't even know I had a boyfriend let alone one that is a vampire that is immortal. I can't believe you would be so selfish as to not even come and meet my parents. And oh my god Eric I totally forgot about the baby. What am I supposed to tell them that I have been pregnant for almost five and a half months."

Eric's eyes widened, he had forgotten about the baby too. Mr. Wolfe was going to skin him alive.

"Hey Ryan it is getting late. Do you want to check into our hotel and go see them tomorrow? It's almost," Eric looked down at his watch, "Eleven o'clock, and you should really get some rest with the stress and the baby weighing you down it would make me happier if you got some sleep."

Ryan nodded. He thought that was a good idea. He knew how he got when he didn't get enough sleep.

They checked into their hotel and got some sleep as the next day was going to be a long one.

When they got up the next morning they were both well rested. They took short showers and had some coffee, or in Ryan's case hot chocolate, before they left to Ryan's parents house. They were both extremely nervous about their reactions to both the baby and Eric.

They got there around noon. They sat in the car for a few seconds taking deep breaths before Eric got out. At first Ryan thought he was going to run but instead he went to open the door for Ryan and help him out of the car. They walked up to the door hand in hand and once Ryan rang the doorbell Eric hid behind him. Mrs. Wolfe answered the door with a huge smile.

"My baby! What are you doing here and who is this?" She asked when she saw Eric hiding behind him. She went to hug Ryan when she felt his bump. She stepped back and looked down at his stomach. "Oh and what is that?" She asked pointing to his baby bump.

Ryan closed his eyes and bit his lip as his father came in the doorway.

"Well mom, um, well… you see I'm kind of pregnant with Eric here's baby." He saw both of his parents look at Eric before looking at his finger. Ryan immediately guessed what they were looking for. "Oh and we are engaged and getting married in a few weeks."

Mr. Wolfe grabbed both Ryan's and Eric's hands and dragged them inside. Ryan didn't think that his dad was being as gentle with Eric as he was with Ryan. Ryan closed his eyes when he saw the look on his fathers face.

"Alright first I want to know how you are pregnant." Mr. Wolfe commanded.

Eric took the lead this time and explained everything to Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe. He explained in great detail about the baby, what mates are, their immortality, and the marriage.

"When we get married it will be just like any other marriage ceremony, we will say our vows, I kiss Ryan, who will be considered to everyone as the bride, and there will be the after party. The only difference is that we will retire early and we will both take this potion sort of thing and then I will feed from Ryan all night long. Do you guys get what's going on?"

Ryan's parents nodded.

"We are invited to the wedding right?"

"And will we be able to you guys sometimes and see the baby."

Eric couldn't take his eyes off of Mr. Wolfe's face so Ryan answered for him.

"Of course mom. I wouldn't do that to you guys. That is why we came here, to invite you guys to the wedding and tell you about the baby."

Mrs. Wolfe smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Ryan put a hand to his belly. "It's a boy."

"Can you feel him move yet?"

Ryan smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, do you want to feel him? He is moving around now.

Mrs. Wolfe sat on the couch next to Ryan and put a hand on his stomach. She gasped when she felt the flutter underneath her hands.

"Oh he's moving. Have you thought of any names yet?'

Eric answered this. "Yeah we have but we are still deciding."

Ryan noticed his dad looking at him funny. It was almost like he wanted to feel the baby too.

Ryan gave his dad a huge smile. "Do you want to feel him to daddy? I'm sure he will like you."

Mr. Wolfe looked a little unsure.

Ryan gave his dad another encouraging smile. "Come on daddy it will make me happy."

Mr. Wolfe knelt down in front of Ryan placing both of his hands on Ryan's large belly and gasped when he felt the soft kick coming from his grandson. He laughed with joy at the feeling of his grandson kicking for him.

Somehow Ryan's smile got so much bigger at the sight of his father so happy. Ryan had always tried so hard to make his dad smile like that, but ever since his grandparents died he didn't think he could do it but now he had finally made his father the happiest man on earth.

"I told you he would like you."

Ryan and Eric were invited to stay with them and they accepted. They spent the rest of the week there before having to go back to Miami to spend some time with Eric's family. Before they left they gave the information of the wedding to Ryan's parents.

"I don't think I have ever seen my dad so happy for me. It just makes me so happy that he is happy again." Ryan said once they got home. They were sitting in their bedroom on the bed talking.

"Why wasn't he happy before?" Eric asked.

"When I was little my grandma and grandpa died. He used to play with me all the time and he was the best storyteller. He would tell me the best stories ever. Then after they died he was never the same. He never hit me or abused me in any way but he would never appreciate what I did."

"Oh I see. I kind of know what you mean. My father was the same way. He was never around but when he was it was like whatever I did it was always wrong. I was heir to the throne because I was the only boy in our family. I had more responsibilities than the girls. It is still difficult because he still barely appreciates me. I hope the baby will turn things around with him."

"How come your mom doesn't live with your dad? I would think it is safer for her to be with your father."

"It is difficult to explain but I think it is because my parents decided not to mate. That is why they are growing older. My sisters will be just like any other vampire. They will live forever as long as they have a mate. Like Marisol will marry Horatio when the time is right. I just think that she needs more time before she is ready to be bound to someone."

"Are you sure you are ready Eric?"

Eric took Ryan's hands in his. Eric looked right into Ryan's hazel green eyes and spoke. "I have never been more ready than I am now."

"I am ready too Eric. So do you want to spend some time with your family now?"

Eric thought about it and shrugged. "Sure. I think that they would love the company."

They scheduled dinner at Eric's mom's house for the next day.

It was Marisol who answered the door when the knocked on it the next day.

"Oh hey baby brother, Hi Ry. How are you guys?"

Ryan and Marisol had always got on well and it was almost like Ryan was her baby brother too.

"We're good but we won't be if we have to stand out her for any longer it's freezing and I don't want Ryan getting sick so can we please go inside?" Eric said.

"Well gosh someone is grumpy today." She moved out of the way so they could come inside.

Ryan smacked Eric's shoulder lightly. "Don't be rude. Sorry Mari, he has been the biggest grump all day and the funny thing is he slept in until noon."

The night had gone good except for the fact that Eric's dad didn't show up even though he said he would. They had a wonderful dinner and they played a bunch of games before they had to leave.

Everyone said good-bye and went back to the game.

Eric's mom followed them out the door to say her own good-bye.

"Thank you so much for having us over tonight I had a wonderful time. I would have stayed longer but I am really worn out and I don't want to get too stressed out and end up hurting the baby." Said Ryan.

"Oh no dear that is not a problem. I am just sorry Eric's dad didn't come. He said he was coming but I guess as usual he forgot. You should come again anther time. I know you are getting married soon but I want you to come visit as often as possible. Tonight was fun, yeah?"

"Yeah we will come again. I guess we will see you at the wedding right?"

"Oh yes. I will see you then. Also since you are marrying my son I want you to call me momma."

"Oh ok bye" Ryan said smiling.

"Bye sweetie."

The day before the wedding was way to hectic for Ryan. It seemed like nothing was done. The food caterers had canceled on them, Ryan's dress didn't fit him anymore, the priest canceled on them, and the rings had been lost. Ryan was in tears before they even had lunch.

"It's okay Ryan. I promise everything is going to be okay. Marisol, Alexx, Calleigh, and Natalia are going to take you to get a bigger dress. And the guys and me are going to fix everything else okay."

Ryan nodded and left with the girls to get the new dress. He had to wear a dress because all submissives have to wear dresses and he would look really ridiculous in a suit with a pregnant belly hanging out of his shirt.

The wedding day went perfect. Ryan's new dress fit perfectly, the men had fixed everything, and Ryan and Eric had gotten married on the beach that Eric proposed to Ryan.

Everyone was having a great time at the after party, which was in the castle ballroom.

"So I guess I can't call you Mr. Wolfe anymore can I?" Horatio asked Ryan.

Ryan frowned at that. He had always hated being called by his surname. "Yeah I guess you can't anymore. But just to let you know I always liked Ryan better than Mr. Wolfe. It made me sound like I was old or something."

"Why didn't you tell me it bothered you before. I would have called you Ryan if I had known."

"It's okay. Oh it looks like it's time for Eric and I to do our potion drinking thingy."

"Potion drinking thingy?"

"Yeah I know it really weird but I think we are supposed to drink something that has both of our DNA mixed in it and it bonds us together forever and then to make it work Eric has to feed from me all night long to make it work. It is really complicated. I guess I will go though so bye. I will see you in three weeks."

"I will see you then. Have a nice Honeymoon and congratulations on getting married."

"Thanks H."

Ryan ran over to Eric. "Are you ready for this baby?" Eric asked.

"Yeah so are we going to do it now."

Eric nodded his head and held out his hand Ryan took it and Eric pulled Ryan flush against him and picked him up bridal style.

"Ahhh Eric what are you doing."

"All vampires do this when they say good- bye to their guests. And make sure you hush when I go to talk. Okay?"

"Okay. Just this is really embarrassing. And everyone is starring at us." Ryan hid his face in Eric's chest as he went up the stairs to say good-bye to all of the people who came to the wedding.

After a long speech Eric brought Ryan up to their new room in the castle. It was Eric's room but now it was their room because they had gotten married.

The potions were left on the nightstand. Next to them were some nightclothes that would make them more comfortable when Eric feeds.

They both got dressed and drank the potion before getting into the bed. Eric got into the bed first and leaned back on the headboard. Then Ryan sat between Eric's legs and leaned back with his head lying on Eric's shoulder. Eric wrapped his arms around Ryan placing them on his belly and brought out his vampire teeth. The potion was telling him that they were both ready for the feeding as the both glowed a golden color and Ryan's belly glowed bright blue. Eric held Ryan a little tighter before he sank his teeth into Ryan's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ryan and Eric had been married for a month. They decided to stay in their house for at least a little while longer.

Ryan and Eric were both sleeping soundly when their back door opened. It was too quiet so neither of them had heard it. They also didn't here the soft tapping of the intruder's shoes walking around the house. They did however hear the crash that came from the kitchen. Ryan sat up at the same time as Eric.

Eric practically flew to the door and listened. Another crashing noise came and Eric ran back to Ryan and wrapped him tightly in his arms. Ryan briefly noticed the room spinning when a different room came into focus.

Ryan recognized the room to be the library from Horatio's house. Eric ran to the alarm button that Horatio kept just for him in case there was an emergency and pushed it. After that he gently placed Ryan on the ground and disappeared out of thin air.

Ryan was too shocked to notice Horatio come running into the room and freaked out when Horatio picked him up and set him on the couch.

"What happened? Where is Eric?" Horatio asked.

Ryan looked terrified. His face looked ghostly pale and his eyes were wide.

"Are you okay, Ryan?" Horatio asked.

Ryan didn't answer him he just stared at him like he was terrified of him. Just then Eric appeared with what looked like their guns and badges and what looked like their wedding rings.

Eric set their stuff down on the table and took Ryan into his arms.

"The house is gone. They burnt it down I stayed for a few seconds to see what would happen and they destroyed it. There is nothing left."

Horatio looked at the couple with pity. "I am so sorry. Do you need a place to stay and some clothes to borrow? I will be more than willing to share."

Ryan had his head buried in Eric's chest so when he spoke, it was muffled. "We would love that. Thank you so much Horatio."

Everything was quiet before Ryan spoke again.

"Eric?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Did you get to save the ultrasound pictures or are they gone too?"

"I am so sorry Ryan I would have gotten them but I only had time to get our rings and badges and guns. They were already burning everything when I got back."

"I guess we can get new pictures then." Ryan looked down at his belly and started to rub it. You could tell he was very upset about losing his baby pictures, but his baby was safe and he couldn't be more relieved.

Horatio watched as the mother to be began to rub his stomach in order to make himself feel better. He couldn't help but wish he could have a child of his own. He loved his girlfriend, Marisol, very much but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually carry a child to term. By the way Ryan interacted with his unborn child he figured that carrying a child must give you an amazing feeling.

Horatio decided to let the couple comfort themselves so he made an excuse to leave. "I am going to call the others so they can know what is going on. I am sure they have already heard about your house so I will make sure they know they have nothing to worry about." Horatio left the room and Eric put his hand on Ryan's stomach.

"Ryan, I think we should go see Alexx tomorrow."

Ryan looked up at Eric confused. "Why?"

"I want to make sure the baby is okay. It really isn't good for you too be so stressed out that you feel like you are going to pass out. I am your mate Ryan, I can tell if you feel off and I know that is how you are feeling now. I just want to make sure both you and the baby are alright."

Ryan nodded. "Okay I will go. Do you really think my baby is hurt?"

"No I just want him to be safe rather than sorry."

"Okay."

Horatio came back in to give them some clothes and blankets and showed them to one of the guest rooms.

The room was as big as their master bedroom in their own house and it had a bathroom attached to it. The walls were painted with waterfalls and trees. It looked like the walls actually were waterfalls.

"Thank you so much for this H. I don't know what we would have done had you not done this for us." Eric said.

"You're very welcome."

Neither Ryan nor Eric got any sleep that night. Eric's vampire side kept him awake because his instincts were telling him to protect his mate and unborn child. Ryan was awake because the baby decided that it was time to play soccer with Ryan's insides.

The next morning, at around six, both men got up and took a shower before heading down the stairs to have breakfast with Horatio.

"Well you guys are up early. Did you end up getting any sleep at all?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Well I have a feeling you know who burned your house down. Who did it?"

"Other vampires. I felt sick as they were coming up the stairs." Ryan answered sadly.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise no one is ever going to touch you again. Anyways I am sure we are going to find Stetler and I am going to kill him so you have nothing to worry about."

"Eric I don't want to do this anymore."

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Eric was scared that Ryan was going to leave him. They had just got married and Ryan had already been kidnapped once. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"I don't want my baby to be in danger anymore. I'm scared for him. I can't even be at home and be safe. Everywhere we go those monsters will find us. I don't want something to happen to our baby.

"Ryan what are you saying? Are you leaving me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I have to Eric. I love you, I really do but I love our baby and if leaving you will ensure our babies safety, I have to go."

"Ryan, think about last time you were alone. It took, what, five whole seconds before they took you. It was all my fault. And we still haven't found Stetler. If you really want to protect our baby you have to stay here."

Ryan was in tears. "Eric, I'm so scared. What do they want with me?"

"They want our baby and I'm still not sure what they plan on doing with you, but I know that whatever they are planning, it can't be good."

"What is so different about our baby that makes other vampires want him so much?"

Eric placed his hand on Ryan's belly. He got down on his knees and began drawing circles to soothe both Ryan and the baby that he knew was awake. After all he could see the imprints of a foot rippling across Ryan's stomach. Ryan began to calm down and breathe.

"Hey that's it calm down you're not only upsetting the baby but you are also going to make yourself sick. I think that the reason they want to take our beautiful baby boy is because he is mine. He is the future of the vampires. He is heir to the throne. And you, you're my mate and queen. You are beautiful and they know that if they take you from me that there would be nothing left for me. They would keep me locked away forever. I will be week and useless and they would use you to breed them an army."

Ryan got down on his knees and kissed Eric. It was not passionate or rough. It was gentle and soft. When they broke apart Ryan hugged Eric tightly.

"You will protect me from them. I know you will. I trust you."

Eric stood up and pulled Ryan up with him. Eric grabbed Ryan's hand and began to lead him to Horatio's front door. Eric nodded good-bye to Horatio and dragged Ryan out the front door.

"Eric where are you taking me?"

Eric smiled widely. "I am taking you out on a date."

"On a date? Why? Where?"

Eric just pulled Ryan close and they disappeared from Horatio's back yard. They reappeared in front of a frozen lake and a small little cottage.

"What is this place Eric?"

"It's my parent's place. My dad took my mom here on their first date. When I was younger my dad would tell me that when I got my mate that I was to take them here. At least then he was actually around to talk."

"Well it's beautiful here and all but um what are we supposed to do? The lake is frozen it's not like we can go swimming or knowing your plans, skinny dipping."

Eric laughed and said, "No we aren't going swimming. We are going ice skating."

Ryan looked at Eric like he was crazy. "How are we going to go ice skating? We have no ice skates."

"Yeah we do. We are going to use bowling shoes."

"Bowling shoes? God Eric I so do not know you, I mean bowling shoes?"

"Well it may be a pretty weird idea but I was just thinking of you. I have been wanting to take you here for a while and then you got pregnant and then kidnapped and now the fire, I just thought bowling shoes would be safest because there would no risk of you getting hurt with regular ice skates." Ryan still looked at him funny. "Oh come on," Eric grabbed Ryan's hand and led him into the cottage. The shoes were already set up and Eric put his on before putting Ryan's on for him. He helped him up and dragged him back outside.

Once they got to the lake Ryan stopped. "I refuse to go any further. I don't know how to even skate let alone do it on ice and with bowling shoes on. I don't think it is safe for me or the baby."

"Oh come on Ry, you know that I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you or our baby. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Ryan fell on his but six times before he was finally to sore to even get himself up. Eric chuckled a little before trying to help him up. Ryan of course decided that he was going to make Eric pick him up all by himself caused Eric to slip and fall right on top of Ryan. "OWWWWW! Get off! You're going to squish the baby."

"Ryan calm down. The baby is fine although I think you might be a little sore tomorrow when we go to work."

"What do you mean?"

"You fell on your ass like ten times. I bet I am going to have to carry you home."

"I hate you."

"Awww you know you love me. Now come on we're not done skating."

"What do you mean we're not done? I sure am."

Eric picked Ryan up. "How about you just relax while I hold you and skate at the same time."

"Eric put me down. I probably weigh as much as a wale I don't want you to drop me. I am to heavy for you now."

"Baby you do not weigh as much as a whale you just gained a little bit of weight…"

"Don't even go there Eric I have already gained twenty four pound and I can't even see my feet anymore."

Eric laughed at him. "Alright, alright I get it. Our baby is getting big, but I want to dance on the ice with you in my arms. I don't care if you are heavy or not. I am a big, strong vampire. Anyways if any vampire or regular human ever found out I was so weak that I couldn't even hold my pregnant mate I think I would have to die. Now relax and let me hold you. I've got you now and I am never letting you go."

Ryan wrapped his hands around Eric's neck. "What names have you thought of for our baby?"

Eric glided across the ice in his bowling shoes with Ryan in his arms thinking about the question. "Anthony?"

"What about Chris?"

Eric thought about the name for a second before smiling. "Christopher Eric Delko."

"You want to name him after you."

"Yeah I just thought that you know he is our first kid and..."

"I get it and what do you mean by 'first kid'? Who said we were going to have more than one kid?"

"I did."

"Well I guess we are going to name our first baby Christopher Eric Delko." Ryan gave Eric a big smile and curled up into him. "God Eric, I am so tired, we have been here all day and the baby is super hungry so can we get something to eat and find somewhere to crash?"

"Sure. Maybe we can figure out where we are going to live now that our house is gone."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Monday and both Eric and Ryan were back at work. Eric was in the field with Horatio while Ryan was stuck in the lab. He wasn't aloud out in the field anymore. The first reason was because Eric refused to let him anywhere near a place that could end up getting himself shot and reason number two was because Ryan couldn't fit into a vest anymore. So here he was sitting in the trace lab looking over the evidence that everyone else had found.

"Okay this has got to be the most boring job on the planet. How do the lab rats not get bored to death I mean I have only been here for three hours and I am already bored out of my mind?" Ryan told Walter.

"I don't know but at least Eric is letting you do something. I was half expecting him to carry you around all day while he worked." Walter answered.

"Yeah well that wouldn't surprise me either. He never puts me down anymore. Everywhere we go he carries me, I mean its so annoying. And it's also really uncomfortable. It always makes my stomach feel squished."

"So what is it like to be pregnant?" Walter asked Ryan just as the rest of the team, excluding Horatio and Eric, walked in.

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels really weird, especially when he moves around, but other times, I don't really know how to explain it. It is almost like we have this connection. If I feel upset he kicks me like he's trying to tell me that he doesn't like it when I am sad. I just, I can't imagine what it will be like when he isn't in there anymore. I think I am going to miss being pregnant so much."

Natalia and Calleigh laughed at him. "I don't think you will feel the same way when you go into labor." Said Calleigh.

Ryan started to unconsciously rub his stomach. "Oh don't even remind me about that part of the pregnancy. I am still freaked out about that. Eric says that I have to push the baby out. I don't think that I will be able to do it. I saw my best friend do it when we were in high school I thanked god that I would never have to do something like that. I guess I must have jinxed myself."

"Hey I am sure you will be fine. Maybe your friend was a hypochondriac."

Ryan scrunched up his face. "She has been my friend since we were three. She called anyone who cries or is sick babies. I don't even think she cried when she was raped."

Jesse looked shocked. "Raped?"

"Yeah, we went to the movies together and we were grabbed and it all happened so fast but um listen I really don't want to talk about it. The guys who did it were put in jail and its over now."

They all got back to work and everything was fine until Ryan started to feel sick. Jesse was the first to notice the little beads of sweat roll down Ryan's face.

"Ryan are you okay? If you're hot we can turn on the air."

Ryan looked up his eyes were a little unfocused and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I don't …know." Ryan started to sway and Walter caught him before he fell.

"Hey Ryan what's wrong is it the baby?" The team was freaking out and finally Calleigh figured out what was happening.

"Oh my god Natalia you have to call Eric and tell him to get here as soon as possible. There must be other vampires near here."

Jesse looked at Calleigh, "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Eric told me that if any of the rogue vampires were near a royal vampires mate then the mate would get really sick. There are either a few vampires in the building or there are a lot outside really close to here."

Everyone ran towards the window to see hundreds of vampires outside. Ryan demanded to be set down so he could see and almost cried at what he saw.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening I can't protect my baby from all of this. God why does all of this keep happening."

Ryan began to collapse again before Jesse caught him. "Has anyone called Eric yet?

"There is no need to he's out there." Calleigh pointed outside where sure enough Eric and Horatio and a bunch of other vampires and cops were all out they're ripping apart and shooting the other vampires. It was actually quite weird looking with cops blasting their guns and the good vampires ripping of the bad vampires heads it was definitely scary enough to make Ryan throw up all over Jesse's clothes.

"Come on Ryan I have to get you out of here." Jesse picked him up while Walter covered him from behind. His gun was out and he was ready for anything that might get in their way.

Rick settler jumped out of nowhere with a knife, gun, and teeth out. "Give him to me now and I might not kill you."

Rick Stetler looked really bad. His eyes were all red and his clothes were ripped to shreds and he had cuts and bite marks all over his body that was dripping with blood. He looked livid.

Walter stood in front of Jesse holding his gun out in front of him. "You aren't going to touch him."

"I will give you one more chance to move before I make you."

"Fine then make me."

Walter was easily thrown away and Jesse held Ryan close. "Stop this Stetler. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. I want him for myself and if I don't at least give him to my master then I die. At least now I can take him to my master, let him give birth, then I take him and let him have my own kids and let Eric Delko suffer."

Rick didn't see Walter come up behind him, so he didn't see Walter raise the gun and shoot him in the back of the head. Jesse adjusted Ryan in his arms and ran to the doors leading outside.

They were going to keep Ryan safe if it was the last thing they would do.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jesse and Walter literally walked all the way to Eric's mom's place shooting any vampire who got in their way.

Ryan was still completely out of it and ended up falling asleep halfway there. Of course that defiantly made it harder for him to be carried so Walter and Jesse switched off carrying him.

"Man Eric better end up buying me a vacation in Europe, for all that we have done for him just tonight. I mean we have to haul his mate all the to his parent's house, on foot, just because he would rather fight in a war." Walter grumbled in anger while holding a very pregnant Ryan.

All of a sudden there was an explosion. It wasn't anywhere near them but they new exactly what exploded.

"Awwww man, the lab." They said together.

"There goes our job. I hope no one was injured."

"Check Ryan to make sure that Eric is okay."

Jesse checked Ryan's pulse. "Yeah he's fine."

They walked in silence for a while before a small house came into view. There were quite a few cars there so they knew that they had found the right house. Ryan began to stir and he opened his eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We are almost at Eric's mom's place. And as for what happened," Jesse looked at Walter to answer.

"The lab was attacked by vampires looking for you and they almost got you if it wasn't for the cops and other good vampires."

"Don't be modest Walter." Ryan looked up at Walter, who was still carrying him, curiously.

"He saved me, you, and your baby. If it weren't for him you would be with Rick Stetler still. Don't thank anyone but him." Said Jesse.

Ryan gave Walter a big smile before hugging him tight. "Thank you so much Walter. I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything. If I had all of the people that I have saved in my life owe me something then I would be one greedy man. I saved you not because I wanted something in return, but because it's my job."

"Your job isn't to take care of me, though, is it?"

"Actually it is if I want to stay alive. I can't imagine what Delko would do to me if I let anything bad happen to you."

"Don't let him intimidate you. If he ever threatens you all you have to do is tell me and I will take care of him. All I would have to do is threaten no sex for a week and he is on his knees worshiping the ground I walk on."

Jesse laughed and said, "Are you sure that he is the dominate?" '

Ryan smiled mischievously, "Only in sex and he's the baby daddy and when he has to fight to protect me. But if it is only me and him I am in charge."

"Oh I bet that is true. I have seen your temper. It's amazing how a man as small as you are has that bad of a temper. I can't imagine what you will be like in labor." Walter said laughing hysterically.

"Hey! I am not small, and my temper isn't that bad."

Jesse looked at him strangely and said, "You keep thinking that."

Walter had to set Ryan on the ground, because he was laughing so hard he was afraid he was going to drop him. All of a sudden Eric came out of the house and ran to them.

"Oh my god, Ryan are you Ok? Are you hurt?"

Eric hugged Ryan and then held him back at arms length to see if there was anything marring his perfect skin.

"I'm okay Eric. Jesse and Walter protected me."

Eric hugged Ryan again and looked at Jesse and Walter. "Why didn't you call me and tell me that you had him. We all thought that you were dead and they had Ryan."

"We're sorry but how did you know we were out here?"

Eric looked at Ryan. "I could smell you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Walter.

"He meant that he could smell my blood because he is hungry," Ryan looked at Eric for confirmation. "And I am guessing you want to feed now."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, I just want to hold you in my arms and forget everything that just happened today."

They all went inside and everyone hugged Ryan and he was sat down on the couch while Mrs. Delko went to make him some food.

"Oh baby you are much too small for being six and a half months pregnant." She said before walking into the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Ryan looked down at his stomach and asked Alexx, "Really? I thought I looked much bigger than I was supposed to be."

She smiled at him. "You are very healthy but wouldn't you rather have a pink, chubby baby than a rather skinny, alien-like, pale baby?"

"I just want my baby to be healthy."

"Well we don't have much so I made you a big sandwich." Said Mrs. Delko, who was walking out of the kitchen with a big plate with a huge sandwich.

Ryan smiled at her. "Mmm. It looks delicious, thank you. What kind of sandwich is it?"

"Egg salad. It is very good for your baby."

Ryan ate his sandwich before going to bed. Eric was going to sleep with him in their room. Everyone else had to share. Walter and Jesse took one room, Natalia and Calleigh took another, while Alexx and Horatio each got their own room. It worked out perfectly because Eric had four older sisters.

Everyone slept peacefully that night and the next morning everyone was refreshed and ready to figure out what they were going to do now that they were jobless.

**( ) ( )**

**( ' . ' )**

**( " ) ( "**)

"Well why don't you guys come work at the castle? I am sure my father won't mind. And you could have free food and a room."

"I don't know we still have our houses." Horatio said.

Everyone agreed with him, they didn't want to lose their houses, but they also needed jobs and working at the castle would be easy.

Eric looked thoughtful for a second. "What if I just gave you the money to pay your bills. You could still work and live at the castle until the baby is born and I become king. After that you can move back and keep working. I could have part of the vampire army rebuild the lab and you can get your old jobs back. It shouldn't take to long. It would only take about a week to rebuild the lab and I will be king when Ryan gives birth, so do you guys like the idea. You would only work for me for about two and a half to three months," Eric looked at Ryan with a smirk. "Maybe less if you could get Ryan to go into labor a little early."

Ryan looked affronted, "Hey! You are not making me go into labor early. I am scared enough as it is. I am not going into labor early."

"Okay, okay it was just a joke babe. Please don't make me sleep on the couch tonight." 

"If you decide to make that joke again then you will be on the couch."

"Got it. So is anyone up for it?" Ryan glared at Eric. "I meant is anyone up to coming to the castle with us."

Everyone nodded their heads and said yes.

"Good. So you guys can just follow me." Everyone followed Eric to where the three hummers were parked outside. Mrs. Delko followed them outside but didn't follow them into the hummers.

Eric frowned at her. "You aren't coming momma?"

She shook her head. "No, I am not ready to see your father."

"Okay but just be safe momma. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will honey. Don't worry about me, you have other more important people to worry about." She said gesturing towards Ryan.

"Good-bye momma," Eric waved.

Mrs. Delko waited until all three hummers were gone, before she went back inside and made herself some tea. She had a feeling that it would be her last. And she was right.

**( ) ( )**

**( ' . ' )**

**( " ) ( ")**

When the team finally got to the castle, they went straight to Eric's dad intending to ask him if he would let the team work there.

Eric knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds for his dad to say it was okay for them to come in and came in when the king said okay.

"Dad I was wondering if you could help my team out by letting them work here until the lab has been rebuilt."

The king didn't even look up from what he was doing when he answered. "No."

Everyone was shocked.

"What!" Eric asked shocked.

"I said no Eric, I don't want them living in my castle." The king shouted at his son.

"Why? Why can't you help them."

"I don't want any humans," He said the word humans in disgust. " Working in my castle."

The word angry didn't even describe what Eric felt. "So that is why you and mom never got along. You used her to give you an heir and as soon as she gave you one you left her. I bet all of those times you say you were off to war, you were actually with a woman vampire. That is it isn't it. You hate humans. What are they not good enough for you? You couldn't even come to see your own son's wedding because there would be humans there."

To say the king was shocked would be an understatement. "Now see here Eric, they are nothing compared to us vampires. They have no strength or speed and our so-called "mates" wouldn't even be able to live forever or, in the same sex mates' case, get pregnant. And not to mention they don't even care about us. All they care about is the fact that they can live forever they could care less what happens to us. They are worthless and there is no point to them other than to have them as breeders. This world could always use more vampires. I will be dead before humans can work in my castle. I don't even want mates in this castle."

As Eric's dad was talking, his fangs came out and his eyes turned completely black. He was advancing towards Ryan when all of a sudden he keeled over.

Alexx leaned down and checked his pulse. He was dead.

"He's dead. Eric what just happened."

Eric's eyes widened. No one did anything to him so the only way he could have died is if his mom died.

"My mom. They must have killed her. Oh my god what are we going to do?" Eric looked at the others for help.

"You are king now Eric. You have to decide what happens now." Horatio said.

Eric nodded his head. "Okay. Well this changes things." Eric ran out of the room calling for his father's advisers. They all came at once.

"What is wrong, my prince?" One of them asked.

"My parents have been killed. I want their bodies sent to Mr. Tom Loman for autopsies and then I want you to arrange a funeral for them. I also need to tell my people that I am now king. I am going to make some changes that require the whole kingdom. I want a feast made for my ball tomorrow. Also prepare my rooms. I want it ready by tonight as my mate and I will be living here from now on. Oh and one last thing, please show our guests to the guest rooms." They all nodded and went about doing what their new king asked.

Eric held Ryan to his chest, they were so close together that not even a piece of paper could get between them. Although Ryan's rather large stomach did get in the way a little. "I won't ever let anything bad happen to you or our baby Ryan. I love you so much."


	16. Chapter 16

Ryan was spread out on the couch eating ice cream when the team walked into the small room. It was Eric's old playroom from when he was younger. It had a small kitchen, a living room, and a fireplace. There was enough room for everyone on the team to sit down. Ryan was seven and a half months pregnant now and his cravings had gotten out of control. One minute he would want steak and a baked potato and then after it would be placed in front of him he would want a cheeseburger with french fries and a milk shake. His latest craving had been vanilla ice cream. Eric, wanting his mate to have whatever he wanted, made sure that every freezer in the castle was stocked with ice cream.

Ryan looked up when the team and Eric walked into the common room. "Hey," He said with his mouth full of his ice cream.

"Hey Baby." Said Eric.

"Hey Ryan." Said the team.

Eric lifted Ryan's upper body up a little and sat down on the couch with Ryan's head resting in his lap. Usually Ryan was the one holding Eric's head in his lap but he was just to big now. Eric liked running his hand through Ryan's really soft hair.

Ryan was still eating the ice cream. "So how was your day Eric." Said Ryan with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Long and boring. I now see why I liked being a CSI. We spent the whole day coming up with battle plans. I am thinking about just going to their hide out and just killing their leader. It would be so much less stressful then coming up with battle plans and going to war and then end up losing the war and then losing you. I will feel so much better if we can just get rid of all of these idiots before our baby is born because my life is going to suck having to keep track of both of you. At least right now you are one person."

Ryan pulled a bag of ruffles from behind one of the couch cushions and began dipping them into the ice cream. "Mmm. Sounds like you had a stressful day. I think I might know the answer to how to cure that."

Eric wrinkled his nose at what Ryan was eating. Ryan hadn't eaten any weird things during his pregnancy so far and they thought that the only thing that showed he was actually pregnant was his bulging belly. He barely had any morning sickness, there were no mood swings, and he had no sex cravings. Eric and Walter were even joking that maybe Ryan wasn't even pregnant and that maybe he was just gaining weight. Ryan didn't think it was funny at all and threatened to divorce Eric and made him sleep on the couch they were sitting on now. Of course, Alexx completely agreed with Ryan and made a huge picture of Ryan's last ultrasound and posted it in the common room. It looked like the weird cravings were just starting. At least Ryan didn't like pickles. Eric couldn't imagine what kind of disgusting concoction Ryan's brilliant mind would come up with.

"Oh god Ry. I thought that you weren't going to eat weird things." Eric groaned.

Ryan just stood up and then sat back down on Eric's lap. He dipped a chip in the ice cream and then held it out for Eric. "Here try it. It tastes amazing. I was just sitting here and then all of a sudden I had a real big craving for chips and vanilla ice cream. I never thought that when you're pregnant that everything tastes so good. You have got to try it Eric." Eric pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Oh come on Eric. Please, for me?"

Again Eric shook his but this time he smacked the chip away and it landed one Ryan's pants, getting ice cream all over the part where his crotch was. Ryan all of a sudden burst into tears.

"Oh Crap Ry. I am so sorry I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I am so sorry. Please don't cry." Ryan continued to cry as Eric tried to wipe his pants with a small towel that Calleigh handed him. Even after wiping it up Ryan's black sweat pants had a dark spot on them.

As soon as Eric was done Ryan hopped off of his lap and walked towards the door before turning around and walked back to Eric and grabbing his chips and ice cream before turning back around and leaving the room.

Eric stared wide-eyed at the door.

Natalia sent him a glare. "Well go after him!" She pointed at the door.

Eric shot up and ran out the door. He caught up with Ryan who was almost to their room. Eric caught him from behind and made Ryan scream from surprise. Eric's vampire side didn't like it when he hurts his mate so he immediately let go to calm Ryan down.

"Hey Ryan it's okay. It's okay it's just me." Ryan whipped around he still had tears streaming down his face.

"I don't want you near me anymore Eric. I hate you." Eric's heart broke at those words.

"I am sorry Ryan. It was an accident. I didn't want it and you still tried to force me to have it so you know what, if you are going to make a big deal about a chip falling on your pants then you know what I don't think I even want to be around you. I can't believe you actually said that you hate me. Do you even understand how hard I work to make sure that both you and our child are safe and happy? I have to jobs now Ryan and I work way harder than you are right now. I mean what do you do for me, huh?"

Ryan looked at Eric shocked. "I don't…"

"Exactly you don't do anything for me. And you had the nerve to say that you hate me and you don't want to be near me. What kind of husband are you? I try so hard to protect you and keep you safe. I don't even want to look at you Ryan." Eric pushed passed Ryan and stormed down the hallway toward their room.

"Eric! Eric, please. Wait. I didn't mean what I said. I am sorry. I know that you didn't want it but I was just teasing you. And then the chip fell on my pants and my OCD mixed with my mood swings and I just got upset. Please don't leave me. I know you try so hard to keep me safe and do your job as a king. Please Eric don't leave me. I'm so sorry. Please, I am so sorry." Ryan tried to run to catch up with Eric, but he just slammed the door in his face. Ryan began to sob and back away from the door. He cried all the way until he got outside.

There was a small forest just behind some of the castle gardens and Ryan decided that it was the best place to go to calm down. He was still sobbing when he reached a spot in the forest to rest. He felt really tired and his stomach hurt really badly. He was just to tired and to heartbroken to go back, so he sat down on a small patch of grass with some trees surrounding him for shade, and he fell asleep. His last thought was, '_He doesn't love me or want me any more. It's all my fault and I deserve to just lie here and die. I never deserved him.'_

The next day Eric woke up from his sleep wondering why there was no one next to him. He shot up thinking something was wrong but then he remembered what had happened the evening before. He felt really bad, but he needed to cool off. He didn't want to even think about Ryan.

Eric spent the whole day doing his duty as king and was signing a bunch of papers for alliances in the war and coming up with battle plans that he didn't realize how late it was getting until Jesse walked in.

"Hey Eric. Do you know where Ryan is? Because he hasn't shown up for any meal and he hasn't been in the common room since you both left last night. I have asked everyone and no one has seen him all day. Calleigh and Natalia have even checked every room in the castle. We can't find him any where and we are really worried."

Eric jumped out of his seat. He figured Ryan would just go back to the common room and tell the whole team what a bad person he was and then sleep on the couch. He didn't think he would run away. "Are you sure that you checked every where?"

Jesse nodded his head. "Every where. He isn't in the castle, Eric. What happened between the two of you last night. What could have caused him to be that upset."

"I said some really bad things last night. I wasn't thinking straight. He said that he hated me and this week had so stressful that I just blew up at him. I can't imagine what he was feeling after I said the things I did." All of a sudden Eric gasped.

"What's wrong." Asked Jesse.

Eric's eyes were wide. "I really need to feed. I've went to long without his blood." Eric buried his face in his hands. "Oh god this is the absolute worst time for this to happen."

"Okay we are going to find him. Don't worry." Said Jesse.

"I just hope we are not to late."

Back in the forest Ryan, who was still unconscious, was writhing on the ground with sweat dripping off of his face and the obvious signs of fever showing up on his face. The team didn't have much time before Ryan lost the baby.

Eric called an emergency meeting in the castle. He sent out all the guards and other workers of the castle out to find their missing queen. Eric also took the team as his own team to look in the forest. They all prayed that they would find him in time. Eric had a feeling that time wasn't in their favor.

It was almost nine P.M. when Horatio and Calleigh stumbled upon a body. Calleigh went to find the others while Horatio turned on his flash light and looked at the condition Ryan was in.

Ryan's eyes were closed but they were moving behind the closed lids. His cheeks were flushed and his whole body was covered in sweat. Horatio lifted up his shirt next to check and make sure that everything was okay right there. Last thing he did was check Ryan's pants. There was no blood. Ryan hadn't lost the baby yet. Horatio then pulled Ryan's pants off and spread Ryan's legs a little to see the bottom of his boxers. There was a little bit of blood to show that Ryan was spotting. That was not good. Horatio put Ryan's pants back on and then lifted him into his arms and carried him back to the castle. There was no time to wait for Eric.

Horatio ran all the way to the castle only slowing down to tell someone that he found Ryan. Horatio sprinted all the way to the infirmary where Alexx was waiting at the door. She ushered him to the nearest bed and he set Ryan down while Alexx began to check him over. About an hour later Eric burst into the infirmary and ran towards Ryan's bed.

"Are they going to be okay?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been a day since Horatio had found Ryan in the forest and Eric hadn't left his bedside since. Eric prayed to god that his beautiful Ryan was going to wake up. He only had a few more hours left before Ryan was gone forever.

_Alexx looked at the vampire with pity, "I don't know if either of them will make it."_

_Eric turned his head away and looked toward Ryan. The others were shocked._

"_But I thought that Ryan was immortal and couldn't die. And if he were to die, wouldn't you die too?" Asked Walter. _

_Eric bit his lip. "The only way a vampire can die is by burning or a fatal bullet to the head. The mate dies by both of those things, but they can also die by a broken heart. All male mates are submissive and even though they are human they still have these instincts that take over when they think they have done something wrong. Even if they are the smartest person in the world, their submissive mate instincts will always over take any logical thoughts they might have. When Ryan tried to apologize to me and I just walked away and slammed the door in his face, his instincts took over and he began to think that he was not worthy enough to carry my baby and by my mate. He must have thought that I would be better off without him. So he went to a place that was well hidden and let himself get sick enough to die thinking that he was a horrible person and he deserved to die. And it's all my fault. I just wasn't used to him all of a sudden breaking out into tantrums. I don't know what happened but I can still feel that pang in my heart when the door closed."_

_Eric closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I could feel his heart break. And if he doesn't make it I won't even be able to tell him that I am sorry."_

"_I will do everything I can to keep both of them alive. Eric, if Ryan does indeed die, so will you. Who will control the kingdom then?" Alexx asked._

"_My oldest sister, Marie, she is the only sister I have that is married and has a child, so it will be her. In order to become king or queen you have to have an heir already alive because you can be killed even on the first day. I wasn't even supposed to become king until Ryan gave birth, but my parents died, so I was immediately made king because I had an heir on the way." Eric closed his eyes and let the tears fall from his face._

"_Eric, there is a good chance he will make it. There are some really good doctors here."_

"_I just can't even imagine the pain he felt when I slammed that door in his face."_

"_Eric…" Started Calleigh._

"_No, you don't get it. He begged me to forgive him. He was sobbing and I just left him there." Eric stopped crying and took a deep breath. "How long until we know if he is okay?"_

"_If he wakes up by tomorrow night then he will be okay but if he doesn't then his heart will stop beating." Alexx said._

_Eric nodded and bit his lip. "Everyone except Alexx can leave."_

_Everyone looked shocked. _

"_But Eric," Said Natalia._

"_Just go." Eric pointed to the door making it very clear that he wanted too be alone._

No one was aloud back in until Ryan woke. Only the doctors and Alexx.

Alexx had asked him if he wanted to rest for a little while but he refused. Even when she said that Ryan would be happier if Eric was healthy when Ryan woke up, Eric still refused. Eric also made Alexx check his baby at least once an hour.

And then the time for Ryan to wake up came. And then, that time passed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Three days.

Three days had passed and Ryan still didn't wake up. The only things that still gave then hope were the small footprints showing up on Ryan's stomach and the heart monitor next to Ryan's bed beeping in rhythm with Ryan's heart.

Eric still hadn't left his bedside. Alexx had even threatened him with a sedative if he didn't go to sleep. Finally on the third day of waiting she wiped the alcohol on his arm and plunged the needle in. Eric never fought back as long as he was aloud to sleep in the same bed as his baby and his Ryan.

On the fourth day, Eric woke up to something squeezing his hand. Eric woke up to his lover's bright green eyes.

"Ryan? Ryan! You are awake." Ryan became confused as Eric sat up and started covering him in kisses and holding him so close he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Eric stop. Why are hugging me. I deserve it. Don't you hate me?" Ryan asked shocked at Eric's behavior.

"Hate you? No! Never Ryan. Why would you think that I hate you?"

"Because I said that I hate you. What happened, anyways? I only remember being in the hallway in front of your bedroom. You closed the door and then after that I can't remember anything."

Eric and Alexx, who had wandered into the room around halfway into their conversation, explained everything that had happened.

Ryan was almost in tears by the end. "I tried to kill our baby." He cried while wrapping his arms around his belly almost like he was hugging it.

Eric hesitated a second. "But Ryan it is okay you didn't know what you were doing. I forgive you. And I promise I will never hurt you like that again." Eric went to hug Ryan but Ryan flinched when Eric touched him.

"You don't have to pretend, Eric. I know you can't possibly want to touch me. I almost killed your baby. I promise that as soon as I have him I will leave. That way I won't have to hurt you anymore. I am so sorry for all of the pain I have caused you." Ryan turned away towards Alexx and asked her if he was okay to go to his room.

She shook her head at him. "No baby I want you to stay here for just tonight just to make sure both you and the baby are perfectly healthy."

"OK," Ryan said softly and looked to the floor.

Alexx left the room and Eric wrapped Ryan in a tight hug so he wouldn't be able to escape or push him away.

"I still love you and I want you to know that I forgive you for everything and I am sorry for leaving you alone again. Can you forgive me?"

Ryan nodded, "But…"

"No, don't say anything else I just want you to forget about everything and feel better. Now how about we let everyone in to come see you. I am sure they are probably already waiting outside to see you. Are you up to seeing everyone."

Ryan bit his lip. "They don't think I'm…" Eric shook his head.

"They don't think any less of you. They probably only think less of me. I was pretty mean when I wouldn't let them come in and see you."

"I don't think you're mean, Eric. I just think you are selfish." Eric laughed.

"You really think I am selfish?"

Ryan nodded, "Definitely."

The others were let in and they team talked for a few hours before Alexx kicked them all out, stating that Ryan needed rest. Only Eric was aloud to stay, as he was Ryan's husband and father of his baby. There was also the fact that he was king and he could banish anyone who refused to let him see his husband, but it never got that far.

The next morning Ryan ate twelve pickle chocolate chip muffins and Eric didn't even think twice about them. He knew he could get used to it he just had to be patient.

Week by week Ryan's stomach grew and week by week the war was approaching. Eric had already come up with a battle plan with some of his greatest soldiers and advisors. He was able to enlist the help of the United States army some police officers and other vampires. The president was a little skeptic about the whole vampire thing but Eric easily convinced him.

Horatio, Walter, Jesse, Natalia, Calleigh, and Frank all decided to help with the war. Because the war was going to be on the castle grounds the castle needed guards inside and out. No one was going to touch Ryan.

Then the war had come. No one had known who the vampire king was so seeing Tim Speedle leading an enormous army of vampires was quite shocking for a certain team of CSI's.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They were in the dining room eating dinner when the shouts and screams came. The team and many of the castle's workers went running to the windows to see what was going on outside.

Tim Speedle was leading an army of vampires towards the castle.

"Crap! All right guys you all know what to do. Alexx ran to her post right outside in the gardens. Calleigh and Natalia ran to their posts in the castle doorway. Horatio, Jesse, and Walter ran outside to join the battle that had already started.

Eric picked his eight and a half month pregnant lover up and ran to their rooms. He quickly opened the door and placed Ryan on the bed. Then he ran right back out ignoring Ryan's screams to not leave him alone.

Ryan got up from the bed and ran to the door screaming, "Eric! You Pratt! You can't leave me in here alone. What if something happens?" Ryan reached the door and tugged on the handle to see if he could get out but the door was locked.

"You Pratt!" Ryan shouted at the door. There would be no way he could get out but no one would be able to get in either.

Ryan huffed and ran to the window to see if he could still see the battle going on. He watched as Horatio took out six vampires at a time with a handgun in his left hand and a machine gun in his right. Walter and Jesse were doing just as good they were working as a team and taking out three vampires at a time. Ryan saw an arrow on fire land through a vampire's head and he instantly knew Calleigh had joined the battle.

Eric's army seemed to be winning and Eric was battling a bunch of the vampire generals.

Ryan sighed and turned around and leaned against the wall. "I hope they all live." Ryan thought thinking of all of those people from the army and everything else that were risking their lives fighting in a battle that wasn't even theirs.

Ryan stood up and was about to walk to his bed when he doubled over and cried out in pain.

"Oh no. This can't be happening. It is too soon." Ryan cried as he held his stomach.

Ryan held his breath until the contraction ended.

Eric had just fought off about fifteen vampires and was making his way to their leader. He cringed when His ex-best friend ripped off someone's head. He didn't know who it was but whoever they were they were human.

He ran up to Tim and stopped right in front of him. He looked him up and down just to make sure he wasn't seeing things and closed his eyes when he realized that this was indeed his Tim Speedle. He was his best friend from his first years as a CSI.

Tim chuckled at Eric, as he looked him up and down. "What's wrong Delko? See something you like?"

Eric shook his head, "It isn't you. You died, six years ago! Alexx even did the autopsy on you. And even if it really was you, you were one of the greatest men I ever got the honor to meet."

Speedle just laughed. "A lot has changed, Delko. The only reason I was even a CSI was so that I could spy on you. I figured if I could get the heir to the greatest empire of vampires to join me, that I would be unstoppable. I guess that all changed because of one stupid mistake made by one of the laziest servants on earth. You tell someone to clean you gun, and what happens? I get shot in the head by my own gun. Unbelievable. But believe me he got just what he deserved."

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Speed was his best friend. He wasn't some monster, was he?

"You aren't that man! You can't be. You were my best friend."

"Only because it was essential that I got you on my side. Together we would have been unstoppable. But, of course, I was shot and I almost died because of it. It ruined everything. So I came up with a new plan. Wait until you had your own heir and then take both the baby and your little mate. I was in need of a queen you know. You wouldn't even begin to understand my surprise when I found out that the little brat that replaced me was your mate. I had never seen him or heard anything of what he was like, so I sent some followers or as you know him, Rick Stetler, to keep a lookout on him for me. He was an absolute idiot if he thought he could overtake me. He couldn't even kidnap you mate properly."

"It was you who ordered Stetler to kidnap Ryan. You were the one who was going to take our baby? Even if you were still alive I would still believe it was Horatio more than you and that man is the most honest and greatest and bravest man to ever walk the earth. How could you do this?" Eric asked.

Speedle just shrugged and lunged toward him. Eric had fast reflexes and dodged him. Eric took out his gun and aimed it for Tim's head. He shot at him but Tim ducked it.

"How did you live? Horatio saw you die." Eric asked shooting at him again. Tim dodged it again and pushed Eric to the ground and pinned him.

"I am as powerful as you are Eric. You lived with that shot to the head. Why couldn't I?"

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were? With you as the good guy. We were all happy then. There was no war. And I never had to fear for my mates or my baby's safety."

"Because I want to be ruler. I want to own everything. I want Ryan and your baby and this kingdom and maybe even this whole entire world. That would be nice wouldn't it? I could be in Kauai out on the beach making babies with your husband while having you watch. That would be so much fun. Ryan is so pretty. I wonder what our babies might look like. I could start now.

Eric rolled them over and ripped off Tim's head. He would never regret it. He got out a some matches and began to burn his body first his head, then his arms, then his legs and so on.

Finally the end of the battle came and the good side came out victorious with very few deaths.

Eric found the rest of his team and they all headed back to the castle. They took their time walking back to Ryan's room. They noticed a few things though. Alexx wasn't helping any of the wounded people coming from the battle. The halls throughout the castle were completely empty. Once they got close to Ryan's room, though, they heard screaming and banging. Eric sprinted as fast as he could to his room only to find almost all of the castle workers standing outside his door trying everything they could to get it open.

Eric's eyes widened, " Oh god, what is going on?"

Alexx looked pretty upset, "His water broke about three hours ago and his contractions are about five minutes apart. He's gone into labor."

Eric didn't need her to tell him anything else as he was already pushing the key in the door and slamming it open.

He caught a look at Ryan in the corner of the room underneath the window. The carpet around him was wet and his face was soaking wet with tears.

"Eric," He cried out. All of a sudden he screamed and held his stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Birth of Christopher Eric Delko

Only Eric, Alexx, and one of the midwives that worked in the castle were aloud in the room. Everyone else had to remain outside.

They all rushed toward the screaming man.

"Lay him on the floor," Alexx commanded.

Eric gently took Ryan in his arms and laid him on his back. Ryan screamed again.

"Somebody get me some towels and a bucket of water!" Alexx shouted and got on her knees next to Ryan, "Ryan baby, I need you to take a deep breath for me. Okay?"

Ryan nodded his head. "Okay."

"Good, now I need to take your pants off."

"What! Why?"

"How else do you expect the baby to come out?"

"Aren't you going to do a C-section?"

Alexx shook her head. "Ryan how do you think your waters broke? You have a birthing hole. That is how the baby is going to come out. Didn't Eric tell you that?"

Ryan turned to Eric and was about to yell at him but another contraction came and he ended up screaming again.

"Eric this isn't going to work. I want you to put him on the bed. He is probably already fully dilated." Eric nodded and bent down to pick his husband up off the ground.

"Can I start pushing now," Ryan asked softly as he buried his face in Eric chest. He was so tired from all of the other contractions and being locked in a room all day that he was extremely tired. And the worst part was, he hadn't even started pushing yet.

Alexx took off Ryan's pants and told him to spread his legs. The midwife, named Sydney Drew, came in with the water and towels and Alexx stuck her finger in Ryan's newly made hole.

"You are ready. So when the next contraction comes I want you to push okay?"

Ryan nodded his head and prepared himself for the next contraction. He grabbed Eric's hand and took deep breaths.

When the time came for him to push he pushed hard. And finally after about eight minutes of screaming and pushing and threatening to cut off Eric's cock a beautiful baby with dark hair and blue eyes was brought into the world.

As soon as he was clean and the umbilical cord was cut, he was placed into his mother's arms. Ryan stared down at his baby boy for a long time just getting lost in him before someone spoke.

"So whose eyes do you think he will have?" Eric asked Alexx.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he will look just like you." Eric smiled at her and looked back at his lover and child. Ryan looked like he was about to fall asleep so he walked over to them and took Chris so that Ryan could get some much-needed sleep.

After having his own turn with the baby, Eric took him out to see the rest of the team. When Horatio got his turn to hold the baby Eric asked him to be Christopher's godfather. Horatio accepted.

Eric didn't think he could ever be happier. He couldn't even imagine how many kids they were going to have. They were going to live forever never aging. Their plan was to work for another twenty years before retiring and become full time king and queen for about ten years and then finally they could retire from that too and move to wherever they want to go. Eric hoped that they would never stop having kids. The vampire world needed to be repopulated and now was the time to do it. Anyways, he loved seeing Ryan pregnant. He was just too sexy for his own good.

The End.

**Next chapter is the Epilogue.**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Seven Years Later:_

Calleigh Caine walked through the halls of the Lab on her way to her husband's office when a football flew past her head. She dodged it just in time. It must be that time, she thought. She turned around to see a little boy around the age of five, catch the football.

"Touch down!" He yelled.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at the little boy and said, "Jamie you know what your mom said about throwing balls in the lab.

"Yeah Jamie! You bad!" Shrieked a little girl about the age of three.

"Shut up Ella you're just a baby and you dun no what you're talkin' about." Jamie shouted back to his little sister.

"Yeah stop crying Ella don't be such a baby. Hey Jamie throw the ball back." Said another boy with dark hair and green eyes.

"Think fast Chris," Shouted Jamie and he threw the ball as hard as he could only to hit his mom's but.

It seemed like the whole lab froze as Ryan whipped around. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THROWING BALLS AROUND WHILE I AM AT WORK?" Ryan yelled so loud that people started coming out of the different labs and offices to see what could have made Ryan Wolfe so mad.

All of a sudden a sobbing little girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes with little green eyes ran up to Ryan. 

"Mommy, they were bein so mean to me. They said dat I was a baby and I'm not a baby right mommy? You said I was a big girl dis morning." She said.

"Aww Elizabeth come here baby. Shhhhh it's okay." He told her while picking her up in his arms and rocking her. Then he turned to his two oldest children and glared at them saying, "If you ever disobey me again I will make sure that you never leave the castle. I swear you will be home schooled and there will be no sports, only reading and writing. Am I understood?"

"Yes mommy." The two boys chorused.

"Good. Now you will apologize to your sister and then when we get home you are going to be punished for picking on her again. But I will let your father pick out that punishment."

Both boys got their hopes up that there would be a small punishment because their daddy was fun but then their mommy had to go ruin it.

Eric barged into the hall carrying four jackets and a pair of little girl rain boots.

"What is going on and oh my god Ry why are you carrying Elizabeth? The doctor said not to be carrying anything that is above twenty pounds."

"Well I wouldn't be carrying her if it weren't for your sons picking on her. And guess what they were just doing? They were throwing that stupid football back and forth across the lab. Can you take care of them please?"

"Guys listen to your mom. Okay guys who wants ice cream?" Ryan stared at Eric in shock.

"Okay first of all Eric, telling them to listen to is not going to do anything for them. Second of all what kind of punishment is giving them ice cream?"

"But Ry aren't you craving ice cream? Because I sure am. I will even get you some pickles to go on top."

Ryan stared at his husband for a few moments before setting his daughter down, grabbing her jackets and boots from Eric, putting them on, before grabbing his own jacket and the keys to their car and walking away.

"I'll see you at the car Eric."

"But what about the ice cream?"

Ryan turned around and placed a hand on his rounded stomach, "You know what I am craving ice cream let's stop by McDonalds on the way home."

When Ryan drove up to McDonalds, he ordered a large Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Mcflurry and a vanilla cone before driving away handing his little girl the vanilla cone and munching on his Mcflurry while Eric lectured his sons on listening to their mother. Chris and Jamie were almost terrified of what their punishment would be when they got home. Their dad didn't get any ice cream and he was not happy.

As soon as the boys got to the castle they ran to the best hiding spots in the castle, their dad would have to find them before he could punish them.

When Ryan returned to his room that night, after reading to his little girl and giving her a kiss goodnight, he noticed that Eric was sulking so he took a weight watchers bar out of their freezer in their bedroom and handed it to his husband.

"I still love you." He said as he gave him a kiss and climbed under the covers, smiling and resting a hand on his large belly smiling contentedly. Life was good.

Eric barged out of the room and started ordering his employees around telling them to find his sons.

Those boys would never disobey their mom again.

The beginning, because after all they lived forever so, there will be no end.


End file.
